The Angel
by furubafanatic32669
Summary: A HaruxRin fanfic. Just read to find out what happens. Please R&R! I need to decide whether to continue it or to just leave it as it is. Rated T just in case.
1. The Reunion

Chapter 1

"I love you."

The words echoed in my head.

"I love you, Rin."

I shivered, hearing the words as if he was right next to me.

"I promise I'll never leave you."

I burst into tears, collapsing on the floor. The entire world turned black, and soon I lost all feeling.

"Rin. Rin! Wake up, Rin."

Somebody was shaking me awake. The voice sounded so achingly familiar…yet so foreign at the same time. I'd wondered if it was…him.

Him. Haru Sohma.

The other half of my heart.

"Rin! Are you okay? Hellooooo?"

I slowly opened my eyes, squinting through the bright sunlight. I stared into the angel's eyes, for he was gazing at mine. He sighed in relief. His face was just as familiar as his voice, but I just couldn't come up with a name!

"Oh good. It looked like you were having a bad dream or something." He smiled warmly at me, and the bright sunlight was like night compared to it. I felt my heart stutter. But who was he? I was so sure that I'd seen him before

He pulled me up by the arms and embraced me tightly. "Oh, Rin. I missed you so much, I hope you haven't forgotten me."

I shook my head, trying to clear it. "Who--who are you?"

His smile vanished, and his eyes became blank. "Oh. I see. You don't know who I am, do you?"

I shook my head again. "No, I'm sorry. You seem so familiar, but…."

He nodded sadly. "I know. It's okay, I shouldn't have expected you to remember me after all this time. So, I'll…see you later, okay? That is, if you want me to come back."

And before I knew it, he disappeared without another word.

I rubbed my eyes, hoping that the mysterious angel would come back. But he didn't. I looked around my room, but I was alone.

Then, a whisper in my ear. "I promise I'll never leave you, Rin. I love you." I jumped, and the angel was back, sitting next to me.

Haru.

Haru!

But that's impossible!

Haru…can't be here. He just can't be.

I saw the crash with my own eyes.


	2. Rin's Flashback

Chapter 2

I saw the crash with my own eyes.

It was right there. Right in front of me. And I couldn't do a single thing to stop it.

We were taking a walk that morning. The memory's crystal clear.

_-flashback-_

"_Rin, I'm losing circulation in my fingers…," Haru muttered. "Can you let up on the death grip just a little?"_

_I gasped and dropped his hand. He clenched and unclenched his purple fingers, wincing. "Sorry," I muttered._

_He looked at me curiously, tilting his head cutely so that his hair fell in his eyes. "What's wrong?"_

"_What do you mean, 'what's wrong'?" I asked him sharply. "There's nothing wrong with me!"_

"_Well, it's just that my fingers are still purple. And numb. And I'm pretty sure you usually don't hold your boyfriend's hand this tightly…unless something's wrong."_

"_But-!"_

"_No, I can tell. Don't try to fool me. I know you better than anyone, remember?"_

_Blushing, I backed away and turned my head in embarrassment. _"Dammit, it's like he can see right through me! Those gray eyes of his are like…like…I don't even know what to call them….Those beautiful, deep, gray eyes of his. I could stare into them forever…."

_A shadow passed across my face. I blinked out of my trance. "H-Huh? What happened?"_

"_I said what's wrong?" repeated Haru, waving his hand close to my face. I smacked it away._

"_It's nothing," I muttered, looking away. "Sorry about your hand."_

_He opened his mouth and breathed in sharply, but he exhaled and didn't say anything. Instead, he just laughed and patted my head. "You're adorable."_

_I looked up, and he was smiling warmly, the way he always smiles. But…I sensed he was hiding something from me. I ignored it, though._

"_I want to go home," I told him blankly._

"_Ok, let's go," Haru obliged, taking my hand gently and pulling me. I planted my feet firmly on the ground all of a sudden and pulled him around so that we were face to face. _

_I searched his eyes for something…anything…to help me figure out what this feeling was. All I could see was that he looked confused. I sighed in exasperation._

"_What is this…?" I asked myself quietly. I shook my head, then whispered. "I love you. More than anything._

_He just smiled at me tenderly and kissed me passionately._

_We could've stayed there in each other's arms forever. _

_But before I knew it, he pulled away and whispered in my ear, "Let's get you home."_

_I was in a daze. The next thing I noticed was that we were crossing the busiest street in the town at this time of day. Haru pulled me across about halfway, then I heard him gasp. He pushed me forward as hard as he could, and I hit my head on the curb. _

_-SCREEECH!-_

_Everything went black._

_Later, as I approached semi-consciousness, I heard whispering and conversation all around me. I glanced up weakly, and I saw about 20 people surrounding me, half of them on their phones. I heard the wailing of police sirens, and I immediately thought, _"Haru…Haru!" _I sat up quickly, and I heard a collective gasp from the crowd. I turned around, and there was an ambulance parked a few feet away. Someone was on the stretcher…I squinted. Closed eyes…blood seeping through a white shirt…piercing…black and white hair…. I processed all of these images._

_Haru…no…!_

_Don't leave me!_

_I love you!_

_Everything went black again._


End file.
